Godlike
by Life In Limbo
Summary: Dean sings and plays guitar and has a love scene slathered in coconut cream pie. The brothers have a threesome with a magical hot chick (OC) to save the world from biochemical attack brought on by the Leviathan. They learn secrets of the universe, leading up to a happy ending with appearances from departed characters. Please review: if you R&R my story, I'll R&R yours, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Godlike: The Final Supernatural Episode **

Commentary: Sam and Dean have a threesome with a magical hot chic to save the world. (Of course, why else would they be doing it?) They receive Godlike powers and a happy ending (because they are reunited with their family.) This story may be considered sacrilegious. Rated M for language and sexual situations. This story is completely unrelated to the Nerdy Girl stories I wrote; this was written before the Season 7 finale, and it's an alternate interpretation of what happens after Dick Roman is defeated. This story includes Dean singing on stage and playing guitar (just like Jensen Ackles!); a Dean sex scene involving 12 giant, store-bought coconut cream pies and a gymnast mat; a Sam sex scene; back-to-normal Cas; commentary on the human condition; and some gore and violence. No slash (unless you count the brothers and the hot chic having a psychic link during the three-way, so that they feel what the others are experiencing.) When the series does end, I'd like to see it end on a positive note. This story has a soundtrack; I mention a song and a band within the story because that's the song I wanted playing in the scene (like a music video.) Parts of this story were inspired by Tales from the Crypt, "Through the Gates of the Silver Key" by H.P. Lovecraft, and the movie Avatar. This story was named after the KMFDM song. I don't own any of that or Supernatural (I wish!) You're feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you so much for reading this!

**Chapter 1**

The Winchester brothers finally defeated the Leviathan; but for Dick Roman's final act of vengeance, he set the wheels of World War III in motion. Not only did he use propaganda and his clout to convince each world power that they were in danger of the others, but he gave each of them a biochemical weapon that would guarantee that all life would be wiped off the face of the Earth. With each day that passed, the political, racial, and financial tensions among the countries became more heated. The end of the world wouldn't be brought on by devil, or angel, or monster, or even God. Mankind would destroy itself. Sam and Dean felt completely helpless and were both devastated. They both withdrew within themselves and rarely spoke to each other. Their last job was in a trendy college town, and that's where they remained for the next three weeks. There was no reason to leave; there was no reason to hunt. Sam was nostalgic for his old college days so he began to frequent the college library. Luckily it was in walking distance because Dean took the impala every night. Sam had no idea where his brother would go.

Sam was watching TV, getting ready to leave when a commercial came on that grabbed his attention. "Depressed about the end of the world? Need a pick-me-up?" An attractive man dressed as a hillbilly said. He had a long beard and had a woman on each arm that was dressed like a stereotypical farmer's daughter. "Then come on down to Pete's Porn & Pie Shop! For all your porn and pie needs…"

Porn and pie? Dean, oh Dean! Hillbilly Pete even looked like Dean! Sam missed Dean so much, why were they drifting apart? He must be at the Porn & Pie Shop; but hillbilly Pete announced the store hours in the commercial. Sam glanced at the clock; they were closed. He did a cursory check of Dean's belongings and found a napkin and a couple of shot glasses with the logo of a local bar; Dean was probably a regular. Sam decided to check it out, but first he had to make a phone call. "Hi! Sorry I can't make it tonight, something came up. Can I see you Friday night? Thanks Babe, I love you…" He left the hotel room and hailed a cab.

Sam was surprised to find the bar so crowded on a Wednesday night. He could hear a live band playing just past the front entrance. He recognized the intro, the song was "Tighten Up" by the Black Keys. As he walked through the swinging doors into the main room, he stopped in shock. His mouth fell open. Other people were passing him, bumping into him, complaining. For a second Sam couldn't move, his eyes fixated on the stage, fixated…on Dean!

Dean was singing, and he was amazing. Dean never sang that well before! And he was jamming on the guitar. When the hell did he learn to play that? Dean was flirting with the women in the audience and goofing with his band mates. Sam never saw his brother happier, he was a natural…he was glowing. Dean saw Sam in the audience, and his face lit up even more. Sam found a seat and watched the show in awe. Every song selected was sultry and fun and a little bluesy. Surprisingly, very few of the songs Dean sang were classic rock; most were indie rock. This was a college town, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the show was over, Dean motioned for Sam to come to the front of the stage. They hugged as Sam raved about the performance. Dean introduced him to his band mates. Then the brothers wandered off to a secluded table to talk.

"When did you learn to sing?" Sam asked.

"I could always sing," Dean insisted.

"No you couldn't…and when did you learn how to play guitar?"

"One of dad's friends one showed me once when I was nine," Dean shrugged.

"Then how the hell…"

"I don't know… These guys were practicing a couple of weeks ago, so I picked up the guitar and just started playing along."

"Why didn't you tell me you joined a band?"

"I figured you'd be mad I was out having fun instead of trying to figure out how to save the world. So what have you been doing Sammy?"

"I figured out how to save the world."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, let it go…"

"No, seriously! I've been doing research at the college about the chemical agents that are rumored to make up the biochemical weapons. I developed a formula for an antidote, but I have no way to test it. But the prospect looks promising if my hypothesis is correct…" Sam then began to describe a complex chemical synthesis, and Dean had no idea what he was talking about.

"Since when did you go all Big Bang Theory on me? You're pre-law, when did you become all scientific?" Dean asked.

"About the same time you started playing guitar. It's weird, but lately my brain is functioning more clearly now than it has since I was at Stanford. I understand every subject I read regardless of how complex, I'm even retaining every page as if I had photographic memory. I can't explain it."

"So let me get this straight… I've become a rock star and you became Bill Nye the Science Guy? I definitely got the better end of the deal. So, did anything different happen to you in the past two weeks?"

"No," Sam answered quickly, "you?"

"No, nothing," Dean lied just as easily as Sam had.

"Should we be worried? What if this is some kind of a curse?" Sam suggested.

"Then I'm not finding a cure! This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me…and women don't just think I'm hot, they think I'm lead-singer-in-a-band- hot! You know what that means, right?"

"You'll never have to sleep in your own bed again?" Sam smirked. "But I thought you said you're getting too old for this stuff?"

Dean smiled and pulled out a bottle of Viagra.

"Seriously?"

"Women like to take them too," Dean tried to justify it.

"You know those are bad for you right?"

"So now you're pre-med too?" Dean scoffed.

"Well, if you have an erection that lasts more than 4 hours, DO NOT CALL ME."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean went back to the hotel room and crashed. The next day they did all the tedious chores of life: laundry, grocery shopping, cleaning. Neither man had plans to leave this town anytime soon. Eventually it was time for the brothers to split up once again. Dean gave Sam a lift to the college library to meet with his study group, then headed off to the club for another gig.

Dean was standing on the stage in the spotlight, searching the crowd with anticipation. She was usually here by now. The band began to play the intro to "That How It Starts" by the Features. Dean saw the door open; the streetlights outside shined through the door, creating the profile of the perfect hourglass figure standing in the doorway. Dean's mouth became a wicked grin.

Chalice De Mornay wore a short, silky red spaghetti strap dress. From the way the dress hugged her breasts, it was obvious she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her bright red lipstick and stiletto heels were as eye catching as the dress. Her golden hair was in a tight French braid with just a few loose curls framing her face. She sat down in the front row; the regular crowd gratefully saved her seat, just so they could watch her giggle her way to the front. She sat down seductively as Dean began to sing.

There was no one else in the room to him. Dean was in ultimate male sex kitten mode; playful one moment, forceful the next. He was in control and her slave at the same time. His guitar was on fire. His voice, his body language, his facial expressions conveyed the passion and lust he had for her. She returned his look with equal intensity. The rest of the audience became voyeurs as he sang to her, in a voice that was both rough yet smooth.

For the softest part of the song, he purred the lines,

"When I discovered the wonder of  
The path was easier to see  
There ain't no other but the one I love  
Won't you come deliver me?"

There wasn't a dry pair of panties in the house. Even some of the men felt a stir.

Dean and Chalice were kissing when they entered her house after the show. Chalice undressed him down to his boxer briefs, took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. She turned on the light in the kitchen so Dean could see his surprise.

The nearby counters were lined with giant cream pies, more than he could count. (She purchased the extra-large ones from Pete's Pie & Porn Shop.) They were banana and coconut, luscious, white, and creamy. Dean was giddy with horniness. Chalice picked up one of the pies, ran her finger through it, and sucked off the creamy filling provocatively. She ran her finger through the pie again and smiled as her cream filled finger was enveloped by Dean's succulent lips. A mischievous look washed over his face.

With lightning speed, he pulled down the front of her dress until her breasts were completely exposed and squeezed together. With the other hand, he pushed the pie that Chalice was holding in front of her against her chest, and rubbed it in good to make sure every inch from her cleavage to her nipples and beyond was smothered in pie. Chalice closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, standing frozen, adjusting to the cool squishiness. The pie tin and the crust slid to the ground. Dean bit his lip and embraced her forcefully, lifting her off the ground in the process. He leaned her back against the refrigerator door, shoving his mouth into her cleavage, licking and sucking greedily. She hugged his face and watched his lips and tongue dance over her naked flesh. She almost came when he sucked on her nipples.

The messy pie wound up on her hands, and from there wound up as a handprints down Dean's back. She giggled when he came up for air because the whole bottom half of his face and neck was covered in white cream; he looked like Santa Claus. She placed her tongue at the base of his throat; his head fell back as she ran her tongue up his throat and over his chin. She continued to lap the creaminess off his face as she smeared pie down his chest to his stomach, and over his shoulders and arms. Dean shivered in ecstasy. The cool slippery pie felt good over his skin. Her tongue tickled. He moaned approvingly when her mouth played with his nipples.

He felt her pull down the back of his boxer briefs. Now it was Dean's turn to gasp, because Chalice had managed to reach a pie behind him and smash it against his bare bottom. The cream got everywhere. While Chalice was laughing, her dress slid to the floor. Dean's boxers soon did the same. They flashed each other a diabolical smirk…this was war.

Dean and Chalice ran around her kitchen laughing, throwing pies at each other's nude bodies. From every view, their lower extremities were hidden behind her large counter in the center of the room. They both had remarkably good aim; soon pie covered all their erogenous zones and then some. Without warning, Chalice tackled Dean head-on. He fell backwards, bracing for impact.

To his surprise, he fell on soft padding. She had waited until he was standing in the perfect spot before she knocked him down. He hadn't noticed the thick, smooth gymnast mat earlier. Chalice made sure it was clean enough for them to eat off of it. They were both smothered in pie, accept for their faces. They began to wrestle, rolling over and over, slipping and sliding all over each other in the luscious squishiness. They played naked twister, licking and sucking or nibbling were ever their mouths happened to end up. Eventually they were playing the numbers game with her on top; Dean wondered if this girl even had a gag reflex. She gave the best head he ever had in his life, and he wondered how he was so lucky to find this chick. They both made the O face at the same time with equal ferocity; she gulped him down like a Mountain Dew.

They lay still for a little while panting in afterglow. They were both sticky and sweaty. Chalice got up to get them both some milk. "Ready for round two upstairs?" she asked him suggestively as he drank.

He thought for a second and felt his second wind coming on. "Yeah," he answered and got off the sticky mat. He was used to having sex with her at least twice, if not three times in one night. He never touched the bottle of Viagra, not even once. He hadn't felt this energetic since he was in his twenties. In fact, he never remembered feeling this good in his entire life. When he was around her, it was as though the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. When he made love to her, he felt invincible. He'd give up hunting…he'd give up anything and everything for her. He knew deep down that something wasn't right, but he was so tired of being miserable that he didn't want to question things too much. She took him by the hand and led him to the shower, where they got each other squeaky clean. Then it was off to the bedroom.

From a view from outside of Chalice's house, all that could be seen was movement behind Chalice's bedroom curtain and the sound of the bed thumping vigorously. Their moans were getting louder and louder. Upon orgasm, Dean yelled out so loud that he set off Chalice's car alarm. Inside Chalice's room, Chalice was massaging Dean's back. Dean was completely spent. He wasn't only satisfied, but felt utter peace and tranquility as well. He normally didn't feel this good after sex; he never felt this good. Maybe this is what feeling high on drugs felt like; she was changing him. Maybe she was evil. It didn't matter anymore.

He was losing the battle to keep his eyes open. He rolled over. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he smiled drowsily.

"Aw Sweetie, you know I work and go to school. I only have even nights free. I'll see you Saturday, I promise." She began to kiss his arms and shoulders. It was hard for her to keep her mouth off of him.

He fell asleep instantly, and it looked like he was still smiling. He was so sweet and beautiful, so angelic to look at while sleeping that it broke her heart. She kissed him lovingly on the forehead, and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean went home early the next morning and found Sam on his laptop, as usual.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Sam asked, assuming Dean was out with some random groupie.

Dean had considered telling Sam about his girlfriend Chalice, but he decided against it. Maybe it was because the end of the world was approaching, but Dean saw nothing wrong with rushing into a relationship. He'd only known her for a couple of weeks, and they had sex the first night they met at the club. In fact, it was the very next day he started playing the guitar and singing while she watched. Maybe he wished to impress her so badly that he magically developed talent. All he knew is that she brought out the best in him, and he never felt this strongly about a woman before. It must be love.

No, she was too fine to let her meet Sam; he might try to steel her. She'd never go for him though…Sam was way too boring for a woman as fun as Chalice.

Dean changed the subject. "I don't ask you where you're at on the nights you don't come home…"

"I usually crash out with the study group. We pull all-nighters."

"What are you studying? Human anatomy, orgies?"

"I don't ask you what you do with your band mates…"

Sam dodged the pillow that Dean threw at his head. Sam explained, "My study group brainstorms what we can do about the end of the world, they helped me come up with that vaccine…"

"So, are we going to Washington to pitch it to the president?"

"Oh yeah, he's really going to listen to monster hunting Stanford dropout…one of my friends is going to pitch the idea to their local representative, so maybe it will go up the channels that way…"

"So, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I was thinking about hunting, but there's no supernatural activity anywhere to be reported. No strange murders, nothing."

"Maybe all the monsters are out partying like it's 1999, just like most people are doing with their bucket lists…"

"Yeah, I was thinking…we should take a cue from the monsters. Let's go do something fun today…the ocean isn't that far from here. I've always wanted to try windsurfing..." Dean was staring at him, dumbstruck. Sam continued to talk, "…or we could just do regular surfing. Or we could go to the mountains; they aren't that far from here either. We could go white water rafting, or horseback riding…" Dean was still staring. Sam was hesitant, but he still kept the suggestions coming. "…or we could keep it simple and hit up the batting cages, or bowling, or go-cart riding…we're probably too old for that, but if you don't care then I don't care….why are you staring at me?"

"You have never said that before."

"What?"

"Let's go do something fun today."

Sam laughed. "What? I must have said that before…"

Dean shook his head no. The smile left Sam's face. "Oh, well then it's about time. So, what do you want to do today? What sounded good?"

Dean smiled. "All of it!" He tried not to tear up. To think, he never just hung out and did something fun with his little brother, his best friend, ever. It was about time.

Sam thought. "Tell you what…Over the next week or two, let's do everything I said and anything else you want. But whatever we do, I have to be back by 8:00 pm for the study group."

"That's cool. I have to be back by 8:00 pm every night for band."

They went to the beach. They tried windsurfing and played volley ball. They had a blast.


	5. Chapter 5

They came back to the hotel and got cleaned up. Sam realized he should have been sore and tired from their adventure today, but he felt like he could climb a mountain. The adrenalin was pumping in anticipation of tonight.

Sam was a member of a science study group, but they only met on even days of the week. Tonight was Friday. Dean gave him a lift to the library and then headed to the club.

Sam walked into the college library. Chalice was sitting at the usual table reading, not looking up for one second. She was wearing a tight body suit with a frilly blue sundress over the top. Everything she wore flattered her perfect hourglass shape. Her golden blond hair cascaded down her back and ended in a symphony of curls. As Sam approached, she crossed her arms and leaned them on the table. It looked as though her massive breasts were going to tumble right out of her dress. Sam licked his lips.

"Oh Crap!" he cursed to himself, realizing he was starting to get an erection. That's all he needed, a raging hard on right in the middle of the library. Chalice smiled. Sam quickly sat down next to her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he tried to sound mad, but he wasn't really.

"Stop staring at my boobs then," Chalice smirked. "So, my lovely boyfriend, what were you doing Wednesday night?"

Sam had considered telling Dean about his girlfriend Chalice, but he decided against it. Maybe it was because the end of the world was approaching, but Sam saw nothing wrong with rushing into a relationship. He'd only known her for a couple of weeks, and they started having sex right after they met. But he honestly was in love with this girl. She was as intelligent and fun as she was sexy. No, he couldn't tell Dean about her, he'd be jealous and try to steal her. But she wouldn't be interested in him…he wasn't sophisticated enough for a woman as experimental as Chalice.

"I went to a club to watch my brother sing with a band…God, that's so weird!" he began to tell her how his brother had no previous musical ability, but she changed the subject.

"Oooo, I didn't know you liked going to clubs," Chalice said excitedly. "There's a club that just opened up down the street…it's about time we went dancing."

Sam started laughing uncontrollably. "What makes you think I can dance?"

"If you can fuck, then you can dance," she stated bluntly. Sam almost blushed. He knew resistance was futile. He was intimidated, but he felt confident she wouldn't let him look bad; she knew what she was doing. She always wanted him to try new things, and he always had a great time…especially in the bedroom. He didn't think he ever loved a woman as much he loved her.

He could hear the song "Army of One" by Bjork blasting from the outside of the club. His knees shock; he'd fought demons and monsters and went to Hell, but nothing right now was scarier than dancing to this strange music. Once they entered the club, she allowed him to sit and drink for a while as she danced by herself. The dance floor was practically empty. It was worth coming here to be able to watch her, he mused to himself; she was mesmerizing. The song "We Can Take the World" by She Wants Revenge began to play and she motioned to Sam to join her. He swallowed…it was show time.

He was terrified of stepping on her foot, because he knew he would break it. Fortunately, he barely had to move his feet at all. She had a dancer's body, and right now she gracefully lifted her dancer's leg and stretched all the way to his shoulder. He instinctively knew he wanted him to lift her, and she wrapped her other leg around his waist. He didn't realize this was a dance move; it was a sexual position they had used the other night. She was so limber, she could contort into any position he wanted. They were always trying different positions they read about from the Karma Sutra and other sources on the internet.

He had ever inch of her body memorized. All she had to do was move a certain way, and he knew how to move in response, as though they were psychically linked. She was using his body like a jungle gym, or a stripper pole. His muscular arms were holding her in various provocative positions, mimicking their favorite sexual positions. She would flip her body gracefully and land on her feet. Sam was glad Dean wasn't there; the dirty dancing jokes would have never ended. But dancing with her was turning him on, and he never dreamed he would ever do anything like this. People in the club began to gather around to watch, to marvel at the couple's athleticism. Sam and Chalice got a standing ovation once they were finished.

They raced back to her place. Sam, while standing, held her in many of the same positions he had held her on the dance floor; but now that they were buck naked, all the grace was gone. He screwed her hard and rough. He was able to maneuver her into different positions more effortlessly than before; the dancing served a purpose after all. He bit her nipples and pulled her hair; she bit his neck and smacked his ass. The light from the blue neon clock in her room reflected off their sweaty bodies. He laid her on her back on her dresser while he stood and continued to pump her. He clutched her tits. They both began to yell out, getting closer to climax. The yelling got louder and louder. Upon orgasm, Sam yelled out so loud that he set off Chalice's car alarm outside…just like his brother had done, unbeknownst to Sam, the night before. Both of these men setting off Chalice's car alarm was becoming a common thing.

"I'm glad I live out in the county," Chalice thought to herself.

Once he came, a look of sheer euphoria and bliss softened his O face, turning it into a smile. Chalice and Sam tumbled into bed, spent. Sam knew something was wrong. Sex had never felt like this before, like a religious experience. Whenever she made him come, he felt as though all the pain and suffering in his life was being sucked out of his body, to be replaced with peace and tranquility. He felt like he was on a powerful drug that gave him more energy and clarity of thought then he ever had before. It must be some kind of a spell. So, if she was a monster, what was she? If she was going kill him, she would have by now. Besides, the Earth was going to end, and he really didn't have much faith in the formula he concocted. If they must die then he wanted them to go at the same time…he wouldn't be able to live without her.

Sam was lying on his back. "Poor Baby, your muscles must be sore," Chalice dripped some kind of pleasant smelling ointment on his chest and arms. She began to give him an allover body massage. She was secretly looking for any excuse to continue to fondle his magnificent body. Sam's muscles weren't sore, but he wasn't about to stop her. Dancer, masseuse, was there anything this girl couldn't do? He never felt so relaxed. She took such good care of him, there was no way she could be a monster. Once she was done with his front, he rolled over so she could rub down his back.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"Ah Baby, we've been over this. I know I work and go to school. I only have odd nights free."

"What about Sunday?"

"No Silly, I'll be in church all day, but I'll see you Monday," she giggled and kissed his back. He drifted off to sleep happily.


	6. Chapter 6

She snapped her fingers in Sam's ear to be sure he was completely out. She got out of bed and put up her hair. She dressed in a robe and slippers to cover her nakedness, grabbed her keys, walked outside to her large shed, and unlocked the door. She turned on the light and locked the door behind her. Her house was elegant and stylish, but the inside of her shed looked like a torcher chamber; whips and sharp objects were all around. No one came in here but her. She had a small mirror mounted on the wall that she currently gazed into. Chalice's face was solemn, but the face of her reflection smirked at her cruelly.

"You lucky bitch!" the reflection said. "You get to screw both of the Winchester brothers! So who's better, Sam or Dean?"

Tears formed in Chalice's eyes. "Neither. I love them both so much…"

"They won't see it that way when they find out you betrayed both of them."

"I don't know why this is happening…I go to church, I never sleep around, but I…but I can't help myself…"

"It's all right…You're the best lay either of them have ever had, and you're having fun…who cares if you're a dirty lying whore."

"I'm not!" Chalice cried to the mirror. "I'm a good person!"

"Dirty Worthless Slutt! You're going to crush them both. Haven't they been through enough already? You don't deserve to live!"

"SHUT UP!" Chalice screamed as she punched the mirror. Now a hundred tiny images of her reflection smirked at her cruelly. She took off her robe, but the mirror was up too high to show any of her naked body. She put a strip of leather in her mouth to bite on. She grabbed a cat of nine tails she kept near the mirror, and began to beat her back with it. She was crying and screaming from the intense self-inflicted pain, but the leather strap in her mouth helped her keep the secret. She whipped herself repeatedly until she almost took all the skin off of her back. The faces in the mirror laughed at her the whole time. Finally she dropped the whip and collapsed to the ground on her knees. Removing the leather strap, she put her face in her hands and sobbed. The oozing wounds on her back began to heal instantly. Within minutes, her back was fully restored, but she continued to sob. Finally she stopped and put her robe back on. She snuck back into the house and lay down in the bed naked next to Sam. She held him, and hoped he didn't suspect anything.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two weeks, Sam kept his promise to Dean. They went out and did something fun every day, something they had always wanted to do. They were having the best time of their lives. They still checked the internet for monster sightings, but apparently the entire supernatural world was taking pity on them; nothing was happening. And they both continued to have the most amazing sex of their lives with the same woman on alternate nights.

Of course when she told Dean she was going to school, and when she told Sam that she loved going to clubs, it set off red flags to both of them. It was too terrible to admit to themselves; denial was the only way they could cope. She gave each of them a release, a euphoria neither had ever experienced. They couldn't resist her if they tried. Deep down…deep down they both knew they would each die for her; they would each kill for her.

It was Monday afternoon on Memorial Day. One of Dean's band mates Nick just bought a new house in Chalice's neighborhood and asked Dean to help him move. Dean left a note for Sam that he was helping a friend move but provided no other information; he left while Sam was still sleeping that morning. Dean was going to tell Chalice he'd be in the neighborhood today, but he forgot. No matter; when he was done helping Nick, he would drive over the Chalice's house and surprise her. Normally she'd be in school, but he figured she'd be home since today was a holiday.

The impala was safely parked in Nick's garage to protect her from the dusty air. Nick and Dean were done moving all the big stuff, just a few small items to go. It was a pleasant day, so Dean stood outside under a tree for shade. Nick brought him a cold can of beer. "Sorry Man, I'm out of the bottles," Nick apologized. Dean shrugged, thanked him, opened the beer and began to gulp it down.

Dean and Nick heard loud music coming from up the street. The song playing was "Bad Boyfriend" by Garbage. Very few cars drove down this street. Dean and Nick looked in the direction that the music was coming from, and saw a gold shimmer in the distance. It looked like…Chalice's gold convertible, coming up fast. Dean ducked behind the bushes and pulled Nick down with him. Dean could have sworn he saw a male passenger with her. Dean and Nick peered with their eyes raised slightly over the bush, but the driver wouldn't have noticed them even if they weren't hiding. Chalice was way too busy focusing on Sam's mouth kissing the side of her face to focus on anything else besides driving. They were both smiling and laughing. Once the car had driven by and was out of sight, Dean and Nick stood up. Nick saw that Dean had crushed the beer can in his hand; he was glad Dean wasn't given a bottle now, or he may have crushed that instead.

"Was that your girlfriend and your brother?" Nick asked like an idiot.

Dean faced him. The look on his face was pure homicidal rage, causing Nick to shudder. He'd never seen Dean look so ugly.

"I need my car NOW!" Dean snarled.

Nick ran to get his garage door opener. Once the garage was open, Nick had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by Dean's car. Dean bailed out like a bat out of hell straight to Chalice's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam opened Chalice's front door, thinking it was the food they ordered. Sam was still pulling on his shirt and had forgotten that his pants were unbuttoned. Dean punched Sam in the face so hard he fell to the floor. Sam staggered to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam demanded. Dean could see Chalice standing in the background behind Sam. Dean was hysterical with rage. "You've been fucking my brother too?" he cried to Chalice in anguish.

Sam looked at Chalice venomously. "What does he mean 'too'?"

"I can explain…" Chalice responded, confirming both of the brother's worst fears.

Neither of them could bring themselves to hurt Chalice, so they decided to kill each other instead. Sam jumped through the doorway barreling into Dean, knocking them both off of the porch and into the front yard. They began punching each other, kicking each other, biting, anything to cause pain to the other. Chalice tried a few times to get in their way to stop the fight, getting hurt in the process. Dean could tell she was going to continue to do that and he desperately didn't want to hurt her. He ran to his car and drove away, knowing Sam would follow. Sam ran back into Chalice's house and took her car keys.

"Sam get out of my car! I'm going to report it stolen!" Chalice screamed, trying to get Sam not to follow Dean.

"I'll deal with you later!" Sam bellowed at her as he drove away in her car. The song "Bad Boyfriend' was on a CD so it started to play again. Chalice, sobbing, ran inside the house. This was even worse than she thought. They were really going to kill each other because of her. She didn't call the cops; both the men were so out of their minds, they'd probably get themselves killed. Plus, she knew their history and didn't want them to rot in prison. She couldn't take this, she wanted to die. It was the only way to fix this…If she were dead they'd have nothing to fight over. The song was still playing in her head.

She ran upstairs and got the strongest, thickest rope she could find. While standing upstairs, she made a hangman's noose with one end and tied the other end to the banister. She climbed to the outside of the banister, held on while slipping the noose over her neck, the jumped. Her body jerked, she felt the tightness around her neck; she heard her neck snap. The pain was agonizing, but not as agonizing as her guilt. It was so much pain she almost relieved herself. Then, the rope broke. She plummeted to the second floor, landing on her stomach. She broke her leg, probably a few other bones too. Her neck was still broken and her head hung at a nauseating slant. It didn't matter though…as she began to crawl to the kitchen, her neck reformed and the bone in her leg healed as though nothing had happened. There's no way the rope could have broken…it was brand new and thick! The universe didn't want her to die yet. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

Meanwhile, Sam rammed Chalice's convertible into the back of the impala. Dean slowed the down enough so that they two cars could slam into each other side by side. They really wanted to kill each other and they didn't care if they destroyed the cars in the process. They continued the violent car chase for a few blocks, until Sam took a different route. Dean could see Sam pull up the golden convertible in the distance, facing him. He wanted to play chicken. Sam honestly thought Chalice's chick car could stand up against the impala? Dean was offended. If he wasn't already feeling homicidal towards his brother, that would have been the last straw.

Chalice could live through hanging and falling, but what about an explosion? She turned off the pilot light and turned on the gas on her stove as high as she could. She patiently let the gas fill her house and then she got out a huge box of matches. She tried lighting the match, and tried, and tried. She tried another match, and another, and another, dropping each one to the ground…not a single one lit, not even a spark. She tried lighters, rubbing two sticks together, nothing, nothing worked! In a furious rage, she ran through her kitchen and living room, flipping furniture, throwing things, breaking everything in her path. Unwittingly she broke her windows and all the gas left the house.

The cars revved and sped towards each other. Each brother jumped out of their car as the automobiles slammed into each other. Somehow the music continued to play. As they began punching each other again, they realized they were in front of an abandoned construction site. There were numerous weapons at their disposal; they managed to beat each other to a pulp.

Chalice ran into her kitchen and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife she could find. She slit her wrists, she slit her throat. The blood gushed, she just wanted it all to end, but the blood stopped flowing and began to flow back into her. She screamed and tried to cover the wound so the blood couldn't come back inside of her, but there was no way for her to block it. She stabbed herself; her body pushed out the knife and healed. She was like Wolverine, nothing could kill her, accept…decapitation! Now if she could just figure out how to cut off her own head.

Dean had finally managed to get the upper hand on Sam and was about to deal the final blow. Castiel appeared, and he used his powers to push each of the Winchester brothers against a wall. Chains emerged from the wall and bound each brother tightly. Cas touched each of the men and healed their words instantly, yet he couldn't remove the rage. The music ended.

Chalice laid down flat on her back on the living room floor, the mess and destruction around her, not knowing what to do. She knew she wasn't strong enough to cut off her own head. What if her head reformed once it was cut off, like a Leviathan? What if she was a Leviathan? No, she only liked to eat people in the fun way. She had no idea what she was and that's what bothered her the most.

She was able to read the Winchester's minds, at least to an extent. She could see a few of their memories…that's how she knew what Leviathans were, that's how she knew they were hunters, that's how she knew what their fantasies were, and what they liked in bed. She sighed, beginning to relax. If they didn't manage to kill each other, they would come back to kill her. The angel Cas or some other being would stop them from killing each other, someone always stopped them. They'd figure out she wasn't human and come back to destroy her. What would she do while she waited for them to come back? She figured she may as well get cleaned up, and figure out what she'd wear. What does one wear when the men of your dreams are coming back to kill you? Decisions, decisions.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is the meaning of this?" Cas demanded about the brothers' fight. Somehow his mind was back to normal.

"Sam has been screwing my girlfriend!" Dean hollered.

"She cast some kind of spell on us," Sam cried. "I don't know what she is but we can't kill her. She makes me happier than I've even been before… I would rather die."

"Do you feel The Same Way, Dean?" Cas asked. Dean admitted this was true, utterly ashamed.

"You'll have to kill her Cas. We can't do it."

"She takes all of your pain away," Cas said. "When you release inside of her, you not only release your fluids, you feel like you're releasing all the pain inside of you… All the pain from when you were in Hell, all the pain from your loved ones dying, all the pain from your childhood. You feel guilty releasing all this pain into this woman but she seems to be getting off on it because she keeps coming back for more sex. After she sucks all of this pain out of you, you are left with feelings of peace and rapture like you had never experienced before."

"Oh my God," Dean gasped, "have you been banging her too?"

"No… And I will not kill her either," Cas stated. "She is not a monster, she is pure good and that is why she makes both of you feel this way."

Dean was sarcastic, "Well let's see… Chalice has been screwing my brother on the odd days and me on the even, so I'm thinking my definition of pure good is a little different than yours."

"After she is done sleeping with each of you she goes out to her shed and flogs herself," Cas informed them. Dean and Sam's eyes both got big. Cas continued. "She beats herself so badly that takes all of the skin of her back. Her suffering is unimaginable but all her skin grows back before either of you notice. She has limited psychic abilities and she knows exactly who each of you are. She hates herself for betraying both of you, and she's trying to kill herself as we speak. Of course she will be unsuccessful. She can't help herself, she is as helplessly drawn to both of you as you are to her… you provide her the same levels of ecstasy and joy that she provides to you."

Sam swallowed. "What is she?" He asked.

"Are you familiar with the legend of the holy Grail?" Cas asked.

"It was the cup that Christ used at the Last Supper," Sam answered. "It was romanticized in the King Arthur tales. Galahad found the chalice during the Crusades and when he brought it back to England and brought peace to the land. The Grail has the power to slow death, even reverse death, cure sickness and provide nourishment."

"There are similar tales of the Grail in many other cultures, one of which said the chalice was a woman's womb," Cass explained. "In fact, so many people from other cultures believed in so many variations of the story so adamantly, that all of these various powers converged onto the one object, making it the most powerful object of good in the world. Not only can it heal a dying man, but it can grant immortality, and provide enough power to not only bring peace and prosperity to one land, but to the entire world. A powerful witch transformed the actual chalice into a woman centuries ago and locked her away…only recently she was set free so that she may fulfill her destiny and yours, to save the world one last time."

"So that must be why I'm a genius now," Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes…again. The following conversation between Sam and Cas would be told through Dean's perspective.

Sam said, "I have a hypothesis for a way to inoculate people from the toxic air born pathogen…all I need is blah blah blah… Blah and what we'd need to do is blah blah blah blah blah blah …"

Cas shock his head. "It's a brilliant theory, but it won't work because blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"But what if we blah blah blah…." Sam suggested.  
"You're forgetting blah blah blah blah…" Cas corrected him.

It was about this time that Dean started hitting his head against the wall behind him.

"Are you even listening?" Sam asked.

"No I stopped listening because you're using words with too many syllables in them," Dean sighed. "Look Einstein, Cas said your idea sucks, alright? And Cas, are you going to unchain us any time soon, or do you have some bondage fetish you forgot to tell me about?"

Cas set the brothers free. Dean was rubbing his wrists.

"So if my girlfriend is a magical cup…" Dean began.

"Your girlfriend?" Sam interjected, but Dean ignored him.

"…and I need to drink from her, I've put my mouth all over her and I don't have magical powers yet," Dean observed.

Sam winced, but admitted to doing the same.

Cas explained, "If you remember from the King Arthur stories, Galahad was able to unlock the power of the chalice because he was a virgin. Although neither of you are obviously virgins, your souls have been purified by your stay in Hell and by all of the heroic deeds that you performed throughout your lives. There are no two men in the human race more worthy of her than you are. Chalice loves both of her heroes equally, and it would be necessary for both to drink of her at the same time to fulfill the prophecy. Her cup is her womb, which will collect the nectar from her hero for the creation of life. Unfortunately, because there are two of you, the situation is a little more complicated…"

"Wait, no no no no you are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Sam said shaking his head, feeling like he might throw up.

"A ménage à trois." Cas said, that dirty angel.

Dean was horrified. "Ewwww!"

"Yeah! I second that! Ewwwwww! No way in Hell!" Sam agreed adamantly.

"I thought you said only her womb acted as the holy grail?" Dean asked.

"Apparently it's all her nether regions," Cas stated uncomfortably.

"But-but that's so dirty!" Dean whined.

Cas explained, "Do either of you know why Dean became musical and Sam became more intellectual all of the sudden? Because sleeping with Chalice has strengthened your bodies and your minds. Dean, you have always been a left brain person, because you are more emotional and creative. Sam, you have always favored your right brain, which is why you are more logical and scholastically inclined. Each of you represents the opposite side of the mind, which is the symbol of human consciousness, what separates us from animals. One side would be severely handicapped without the other. That is why the two of you make such a good team, and another reason you feel you can't live without the other… look at it this way… If she had only chosen one of you, one of you would become immortal while the other remained mortal. Is that what either of you want?"

"Who says we want to be immortal, or have powers? Maybe I want to die! We've been killing supernatural beings our entire lives, and now…" Dean hissed.

"I'm not suggesting that you become supernatural beings," Cas nodded, understanding Dean's trepidation. "This isn't my will, it's God's."

"What?"

"I found him, he's in an alternate universe."

"God wants us to have a threesome?" Dean was still in shock.

"Sometimes the ultimate act of degradation is what leads to the ultimate purity, such as your stay in Hell…this is the ultimate test."

Dean and Sam stood immobile, looking at Cas. Cas sighed, "Look, do it, don't do it, but you will both go insane if you deny yourselves of her. The world will end tomorrow by the hand of man, so you can either preform the ritual or perish."

"Tomorrow?" Sam stammered.

"If not sooner," Cas said quietly.

"But…when the guys have threesomes in pornos, their balls touch!" Dean shuttered.

"If you don't perform the ritual tonight, your testicles and every other part of your anatomy will be liquefied."

"Do we have time to go home and get cleaned up, maybe puke for a while first?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but the ritual must be performed tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Strangely enough, once the brothers got home, neither of them felt sick. True, the thought of being in close proximity to the other brother naked was nauseating enough, but it was overpowered by their mutual arousal for Chalice. Cas never said she was immortal or she was going to live through the chemical attack. Both brothers realized that this may be the last time they would be able to taste her, to touch her, to hear her voice. They were both so addicted to her that the awkwardness of the situation almost seemed like a minor price to pay. Each of the Winchester brothers got cleaned up without knowing that Chalice was doing the same. As Chalice, Sam and Dean took their showers, they felt each droplet of hot water kiss every inch of their luscious bodies, their luxurious flesh…realizing that this may be the last time that any of them ever felt that sensation again.

Later that evening Chalice heard a knock at her door. Of course it was the Winchesters; she let them in. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. She didn't fix her hair, but it didn't matter. All she had to do was wash and brush it, and she looked like a Pantene commercial. She was more radiant than she had ever been, accept…

"What are you wearing?" Sam asked, trying not to be rude. It was orange and blue and shapeless. It was hideous.

"It's a moo-moo," she told them.

"Why would you even own something like that?" Dean asked.

"I figured if I looked pretty it would make it harder for you to kill me." She started to cry. "I'm not human, alright! I don't know what the fuck I am! I don't know why I betrayed you two, I knew it was wrong…I know it doesn't mean anything, but I love you both so much…but I'm a monster and you'll have to decapitate me. I've been trying to kill myself all day, so if we can just make this quick…"

"We aren't here to kill you," Sam told her. The brothers could feel the blood pumping to fill their manhood, even in her ugly moo-moo. Each man had to use all their willpower not to rip off her clothes and do her, right in the center of the room. Dean was holding a small bag.

Chalice wiped away her tears. "Why are you both here then? What's in the brown paper bag?"

Dean took a deep breath and pulled out the contents of the bag: a bottle of K-Y Jelly.

"I thought you might want me to use this," he said quietly, looking guilty.

Chalice squinted, confused.

"How do you want us to work this?" Sam asked slowly, shaking.

Chalice thought she knew what they might be getting at, but she didn't see what this had to do with her being a monster. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Cas said you had limited psychic abilities," Sam explained. "Maybe they only work if we're touching you…" He reached out his hand and held Chalice's face. First she felt pleasure in his touch but then pulled away in dismay.

"I can't, I can't be the Holy Grail!" she stammered to herself, knowing it was true but not wanting to believe it. "And the ritual…it's-it's wrong! I can't do it!"

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind her and moved the hair off of her back. He ran his soft lips across her back, between her shoulder blades. Her body broke out in goose bumps; her nipples became hard and tingly. Dean learned that the best thing about the moo-moo is that it was easy to remove, and it fell to the floor. She was wearing nothing underneath. He nibbled on her neck while he ran his hands down her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and fondled her breasts. She was like butter in his arms. Sam realized he should have been repulsed by this, or be envious; instead he just watched, feeling his mouth water.

"You can't do this, or you don't want to?" Sam asked Chalice breathlessly.

Chalice pulled him in for a kiss. Dean removed his hands from her breasts so Sam could rest them there, along with his face and mouth. Dean's hands traveled south to frolic among the neither regions. She helped Sam remove his clothes, and then turned around to kiss and undress Dean. This gave Dean the opportunity to suck on her nipples, while Sam kissed her ass. She performed phelatio on them separately; when it was her turn, they both went down on her, one at a time. It really wasn't much different than sharing a bottle of beer. Eventually they all crawled into bed together, but only after Chalice brushed her teeth (from Sam's urging.)


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that Dean would be in the back. Sam held Chalice but didn't enter her; he wanted her to focus on each new sensation one at a time. Dean lubricated his well-groomed fingers. He penetrated her with one, than another, until he felt her brown eye was warmed up and relaxed. Sam rubbed her clit until she was soaking, and then entered her. Dean smeared ample amounts of lubricant onto his member and performed the insertion as slowly and gently as he possibly could. Chalice was afraid it would hurt, but it was merely an odd new sensation. Dean pumped her softly.

She heard Dean gasp, and could feel him shivering behind her. He had never had this kind of sex with her and the sensation was even more intense than what had experienced with their previous lovemaking. Suddenly, like a wave, she could feel what Dean was feeling. She gasped and shuttered. A second later Sam yelled "Oh my God!" gasping and shivering.

"You can feel what I'm feeling, can't you?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes. Can you feel what I'm feeling?" Chalice asked.

"Yes," both brothers answered through clenched teeth, realizing the three of them were psychically linked.

"Cas did not tell us that that was going to happen," said Sam.

"No he did not," said Dean.

The three of them lay there for a few seconds, perfectly still.

"Now I know what it feels like to have your dick in my ass, I'm scarred for life," Sam complained to Dean.

"Oh, really, because I've always wanted to know what it feels like TO FUCK MYSELF!" Dean responded, snarky as always.

"Oh God, this is my fault, I wish I knew how to stop it," Chalice cried. "It's actually starting to feel kind of good now, please, just concentrate on how good you make me feel…"

Sam and Dean realized that they would have to get over the greatest fear of the heterosexual male, which was experiencing anal sex, to be able to experience an amazing opportunity: knowing what sex feels like to a woman. They figured every guy had wondered that...does it feel better to a woman than a man, or does it hurt? Is she faking? What about multiple orgasms?

Plus they were feeling it through her, so it wasn't like they were doing each other.

Dean began to pump her even more softly than he had before as he stroked her hip and thigh. Her skin was so soft. He could feel her pleasure from his hand caressing her, from the warmth of his body behind her, his own soft warm skin. Sam began to pump her gently until he could gage what pleased her. The sensation of both of them inside her at once made her feel complete. They could feel her muscles squeezing them both. They were beginning to get into it. Too into it, Sam worried.

"Dean, don't blow your load…" Sam warned. "…and you neither," he said looking at Chalice.

"But you're hitting my G…" she moaned.

"I know," he sighed, "But we all have to get there at the exact same time, and we have to do this for 15 minutes."

"15 minutes! Why 15 minutes?" Dean demanded.

"Cas told us that, remember? Otherwise the spell won't work…"

"Who the hell said 15 minutes?"

"God! The cosmos! I don't freaking know! Just…remember tantric!"

"What!"

"Just…hold it in!" Sam commanded.

Dean let out a small moan then buried his face into the back of Chalice's head.

"Let's just take this really slow, and keep it steady," Sam instructed the others. Once the boys had their pacing synchronized, Sam and Chalice began to kiss. Dean buried his face in her hair. Feeling every sensation Chalice felt was incredible, intense, like nothing else they had ever felt before or would ever feel again. They could feel her love for them, her passion…she made each of them feel weak and strong at the same time, mighty yet powerless and free.

Three minutes went by. Chalice began to cry out, "Ohhhhhhh..Oh Sam! Ooooo…Oh Dean!"

Sam sighed. "I thought our lives were weird before..."

"Stop, don't make me laugh!" Dean begged.

A few more minutes passed. The boys were trying to ignore the sensation of the phantom penis in their rears, but the sensation began to affect their prostates. They weren't expecting to feel intense pleasure from this new unfamiliar source. Women, lacking a prostate, were at a disadvantage at enjoying anal sex…but now Chalice could feel it too, in stereo. All three bodies broke out in sweat. The rapture of one became the rapture of the three and was magnified exponentially. This was almost more pleasure than the human mind could process…but they continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Of course, none of them were watching T.V. or had watched T.V. all day. They missed the part about leaders of the world powers being assassinated by the hands of the CIA. They missed the part about the President of the United States and his family being assassinated in retaliation, which had only happened one hour before. That was it; that was the trigger. The world began to riot, bombs began to fly. The missiles with the chemical agents were released. Cas hadn't anticipated any of this happening until tomorrow morning. Of course, humans were always unpredictable.

When the missile landed, the toxic gas spread out like a shockwave in all directions. Anything alive in its path began to burn. Skin melted and came off in patches or split open. Blood squirted out from the human sprinkler systems. The screams of pain were in a deafening chorus as people tried to run but felt their limbs falling off. Their feet and legs disintegrated underneath them. Soon the same scenario would play out all over the world.

The trio in bed began to hear sirens, followed by screaming. Chalice lived so far away from civilization, but they could hear the screams anyway; the screams of thousands of people dying simultaneously, the screams of millions, the screams of the earth dying. All three of them opened their eyes wide, and all they could hear was the sound of their heartbeat in their ears. The three of them stopped in sheer terror, but only for a second. It wasn't supposed to happen yet.

"Faster, we have to go faster," Chalice panted.

The three of them looked at each other lovingly one last time then they shut their eyes tight. They didn't want to see the people that they love in agonizing pain, so they knew they would not be opening their eyes again. Then the men began to pump her hard. She was still sopping wet. She grouped their muscular arms. Dean leaned over far enough to lick the side of her face and bite her ear. She squeezed Sam's ass and licked his throat.

Two minutes left. Within seconds it felt as though someone had poured gallons of acid over their nude bodies. They screamed out as their flesh burned. They could fill their skin rip open and the blood gush out. Yet the intense agony on the outside was numbed by the overwhelming ecstasy that they still felt inside. They were fully conscious of everything that was happening, but it felt like they were in a dream, like it couldn't be real. All three of them tried to open their eyes at one point, because of the morbid human instinct to witness carnage. But they were unable to open their eyes…did their eyelids melt shut? Or perhaps their eyeballs just melted out altogether.

Sam and Dean wondered if the chemicals were affecting Chalice since she had been immune to the self-inflicted violence against her body before. They both clutched at her body for comfort, but realized that her flesh was coming off in their hands. Soon they realize the skin was coming off of their hands as well. But they could still feel Chalice's consciousness in their heads beckoning them to continue the ritual. Somehow they had enough control over their bodies that they were both still able to pump her fiendishly, all the while concerned that their groins were going to melt off next. Being in the sandwich position did seem to protect their most tender organs, at least for a few seconds longer. Blood drenched the bed and began to drip onto the floor.

Two seconds left. The pain married with the pleasure, compounding, compressing the intensity. One second left, then the explosion. All three of them came at the same time as planned. The men ejaculated. They released everything: semen, pain, memories, life, this mortal coil. They yelled out in the ultimate release, not only of their pain but of their bodies and their lives. Their yells were gurgled with their blood and their throats caving in onto themselves. All the three of them could feel was a peaceful white light covering everything, everything became milky white. The men were still inside Chalice as the last of their flesh melted. Three skeletons lay on the bed connected by their liquefied organic matter. It was all mixed together. The chemical toxins would eventually disintegrate the skeletons as well. Sam and Dean's skeletons remained strong while Chalice's skeleton began to dissolve almost immediately…so much for her being indestructible.

Within hours the entire world fell silent. Every man, woman, child and baby was reduced to nothing more than melted flesh and half formed skeletons. People hiding in bomb shelters were not safe. No animals were safe. Anyone or anything that breathed the contaminated air on earth was killed. It was hypothesized that some plants and cockroaches would be able to survive this attack. It really didn't matter now, because no one was there to document it.

Back in Chalice's room, the blood from the bed stopped dripping. When Chalice's bones dissolved, it left a pale iridescent residue. The residue slowly began to form into droplets. Like watching droplets of water roll down the edge of a surface, but instead these small droplets began to run up hill and onto Sam and Dean's skeletons. Gradually these droplets collected over each of the bones; more and more of the droplets continued to collect until both skeletons were covered. The blood did a reverse flow from the floor to the bed back into their bodies. The flesh was somehow being rebuilt, slowly. Eventually all the organic matter that had melted onto the bed was covering Sam and Dean's reformed bodies, including Chalice's DNA.

Dean's eyes opened before it was time. He gasped for air. He was conscious that he was nude. He was facing Sam, who was still unconscious and also nude. Dean's first thought was , "Yuck!" and his second thought was "Where's Chalice?"

"I'm inside of you Dean, I'm inside of both of you," he heard Chalice's voice say in his head. "You aren't supposed to be awake yet."

Dean tried to get up, but he tumbled to the ground. He curled up in the fetal position, writhing in pain on the floor. "So is this what being Godlike is supposed to feel like?" he asked Chalice inside his head. He was pissed.

"Your body has been rebuilt to its former state, but your bones and muscles are still regaining strength. You need sleep…all will be revealed soon. Please rest now, my love, I will always be with you," Chalice whispered to him as she caressed and stroked his soul. Dean exhaled and felt himself relax instantly. He closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like he was asleep a thousand years. Dean opened his eyes, and it was as though he was looking through a prism. He saw twenty small reflections of the same image. Once his mind focused on the image, he could make out he was some kind of a room, although the colors and textures of this room were like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Dsisomer nvjkdjw," said a creature next to him. Somehow he knew that meant, "Good morning Beautiful!"

He looked over at the creature. He almost had a heart attack. It was the most hideous thing he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a combination between a cockroach, a centipede and a praying mantis, and she must have been seven feet tall. He would have jumped up and began attacking it immediately, except that a small part of his brain let him know that this was his wife on this planet, and that she was supposed to look like that. He looked over at a mirror across the room; he looked exactly the same, except he was 7'5". He was freaking out inside, but another part of his consciousness was able to keep him calm.

The calm part of his consciousness was Chalice, only she wasn't a sexy woman anymore. She was a voice inside his head now…maybe like a sixth sense? She helped him feel like he wasn't alone and that he was always loved.

This new inner voice explained that these creatures were on a higher level of existence than humans, and they achieved this because they had no emotions, just like insects on Earth. These creatures had concepts of beauty and loyalty, but they only felt these so long as they perpetuated their own existence, like honey bees for a queen. He went though a day in the life as this alien creature, and it was pleasant enough. All the other ugly creatures were kind and friendly. Everyone accepted their station in life, there was no crime, no hate, no jealously, not even any complaining.

"They're hideous," thought Dean. He didn't want to seem shallow but he couldn't deny his true feelings, especially inside his own head.

"These creatures don't discriminate based on appearance, they all look pretty much the same," Chalice explained. "They're bodies are functional to environment they live in. God created animals to be functional…he created humans to be functional, but they're main purpose was to be beautiful. That was his first mistake. Humans were the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. They were so beautiful, in fact, that God decided to create them in many different sizes and shapes and colors, just as an artist paints many different pictures and not the same one over and over. But of course the humans didn't see the beauty in each other; most saw beauty in a select few. Many humans led lonely lives because their appearance wasn't pleasing enough. Many humans hated each other because of their differences; racism and bigotry were rampant. The creatures here choose a mate based on availability; they procreate and continue the species. They have no love or lust. When their mate dies, they find a new one, again to continue the species. They're just like insects on your planet, and this civilization has existed for millions of years."

"But they don't feel love, no joy, no happiness…"

"No pain, no loneliness, they are forever at peace…isn't that what you want?"

Dean didn't want to be a bug, no matter how much better than where supposed to be than humans.

"There are more pleasant looking creatures in other plains of existence, but few will be able to surpass the attractiveness of humans. The highest forms of consciousness look like multicolored gasses, completely ethereal, able to experience all things in the cosmos and see all."

"Is God a ball of gas?"

"No, these are the archetypes, and all consciousness stems from them. God is a part of them just as much as you are. I just want you to realize the universe is so much bigger than the human mind can comprehend, you need to know all of your options…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Most humans, when they die, go to heaven or hell. But you and your brother are special…you can choose to stay connected to the Earth, or you evolve to a higher or lower state of consciousness. You will need to give up everything you have known before, but you would never have to deal with the failings of the human race again."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have an important decision to make, but before you make it…you must see all the failings of humanity. It wasn't your fault you were unable to save them…"


	14. Chapter 14

Dean blinked. Now he was on another planet, in a rain forest. He knew this wasn't Earth, but it seemed oddly familiar.

He noticed he was incredibly tall. He looked down, his hands were blue. No way, this couldn't be….

He saw a tall blue humanoid walking up to him in the distance. It was Sam. "There is no way Avatar is real!" Big Blue Dean thought to himself.

"Apparently it is…" Sam thought, but Dean heard it. Hearing Chalice's voice in his head was one thing, but having a telepathic connection with his brother was unacceptable. Sam felt Dean panic and backed off.

"Being able to read minds is one of our gifts now," Sam explained once he was close enough to his brother.

"Were you a giant bug too?" Dean asked.

"Yes, they were…friendly."

"Did you wish you had a giant can of Raid?"

"Yes…but were supposed to be open minded about this. We're supposed to experience life on Pandora, or whatever this place is called, for one day and see if we like it better than Earth…"

Chalice chimed in, which both men heard, "These creatures live in harmony with nature just as the Native Americans did, and other ancient Earth cultures. Ambition and greed hasn't destroyed these creatures, like with Earth civilizations..."

The boys had a fun day, just like the movie. But after all were said and done, they wanted to go back.

They experienced a day as a race of beings made of light and energy; they experienced a day as technologically advanced aliens in flying saucers (who didn't probe anyone, by the way; all of that was a cruel rumor,) but still the boys pinned for the ways of their home world, in spite of all its faults.

"Do you love humanity so much you would continue to stand by it, even though it brought you so much disappointment and suffering?"

Dean said, "My family stood by me when I brought them disappointment and suffering. Maybe you don't need aliens or bugs or puffs of smoke to solve the problems of humanity. Maybe you need a human to figure it out…"

He heard Cas say, "That's just what God was thinking…"


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Dean drew in a sharp breath. They were in the abandoned construction yard where they had fought earlier that day, back on Earth. The brothers were in their former bodies in their usual clothes. They looked over at the street; the impala and the gold convertible weren't wrecked, both were pristine. Other cars were driving by, but they were frozen in time. The people they could see walking down the block were frozen, as were the birds flying in the sky.

"You've saved this planet over and over again, but humanity is always in danger. When are you going to accept that this is a lost cause?" Cas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam was annoyed. "It was the angels and the demons that wanted the apocalypse, and this last time, it was the Leviathan! You can't blame humanity for the damage that the supernatural beings did." Sam remembered something. "Magic is what destroyed this world…What about the Earth we were sent to that didn't have monsters, and we were actors?" he asked.

"They wind up destroying themselves as well, further down the road. There are countless parallel universes in which God tried different scenarios, but in every scenario, humanity destroys itself. Humanity has proven to be a failed experiment over and over again, accept…in the world with monsters, you two have emerged as heroes. You have proven yourselves to be the most worthy of the species. Each of you have purified your souls in Hell, and have sacrificed yourselves countless times for love of family and for all mankind. God has given up trying to figure out how to keep humanity from destroying itself, but you two may choose to become the new Gods over the Earth. Since you are both human, and because there are two of you, perhaps together you can figure out how to cure the failings of the human spirit. Or you may choose to allow your souls to evolve and become a new life form in a higher state of consciousness, but humanity will cease to exist. If you choose the challenge of becoming the Gods of Earth, you will first be taught all the secrets of the cosmos; I will be your guide. The Earth will remain frozen in time, at any time you choose, until your training is complete."

"If we freeze time, can we make small changes to the lives of the people that are frozen?" Dean asked.

"Sure, if you're going to be God, why not?" Cas shrugged.

The brothers felt completely overwhelmed, yet flattered that God had so much faith in them. Their eyes lit up when Cas uttered the next sentence, "God has noticed your value of family, so you will each be permitted to select two souls to accompany you, and in addition, you may each select a mate." That sealed the deal. Cas already knew who they would pick.

This was going to be a no-brainer for Sam, but Dean had a decision to make. He loved Lisa and Ben dearly, but he had their memories erased. Besides, Lisa loved living in suburbia. But there was another old flame he had, who was fearless; she may enjoy learning about all the secrets of the cosmos…


	16. Chapter 16

The song "Shake It Out" by Florence and the Machine began to play. The lights came up slowly on what appeared to be the hallway in the back of a stage. In front of a dressing door stood Sam Winchester, dressed in a tux and looking anxious. Dean Winchester stood in front of a similar door slightly down the hall, dressed in similar attire and filled with anticipation. They each held a bouquet of roses; they wanted everything to be perfect. The doors they stood in front of had stars on them. They each knocked on their respective door; it opened, and a look of sheer rapture came across their faces. Jessica was on the other side of Sam's door, looking more beautiful than she ever had before in a lovely lace gown. She leapt into Sam's arms as he began to cry joyfully. On the other side of Dean's door stood Kassie, dressed to the nines. With tears in his eyes, Dean held her and they kissed.

Once they're finished with her initial hellos, Sam took Jessica by the hand and Dean held Kassie's hand as the four of them walked down the hall. They stopped in front of another door with a star on it and knocked. The door was open by the Winchester's mother and father Mary and John. The boys rushed into the arms of their parents, embracing them as they had never embraced anyone before. Soon they were introducing both their parents to their girlfriends. Now the happy group had one more door to stop in front of, which was just a little further down the hall. Bobby stood behind the door with his wife Karen, who was killed so long ago. Once again everyone hugged. Everyone was dressed up, even Bobby. Next Cas beckoned to group to a stairway. He led the happy group up the stairwell and through a trap door. As the music transitioned, the trapdoor led up to a bare stage out in the middle of the Milky Way.

The group stood in amazement looking all around them, surveying the surroundings. It was like standing in the middle of the most intense, most magnificent fireworks display that any of them could've ever imagined, with stars and comets whirling around them. Any mere mortal would have been fricasseed; but for these godlike individuals, it was completely safe for them to drink in the majesty of the scene. Each man kissed and caressed the woman that he loved as the lights danced behind them in the distance. They could all see Earth. With their infinite vision they could see a juxtaposition of all of the people that they had loved and all the people that they have saved, peaceful and safe, frozen in time on October 31, 2005…the date Sam and Dean began hunting together as adults.

They saw images of Ellen Harvelle and Ash talking in the Road House while Jo Harvelle listened to her favorite song on the juke-box. Adam Milligan was ecstatically hugging his mom because he just found out he would be inheriting a classic Chevy Impala from his long lost father. Meg Masters was shopping at the mall with her sister, for she had not yet been possessed by any demons.

On the mystical stage in the center of the galaxy, a lovely Latino female angel materialized, who was Castile's part-time companion in Heaven. All the couples danced…even Bobby, who wasn't a very good dancer. The brothers each took a turn dancing with their mother. Then they lifted their girlfriends off the ground and twirled them around. All the men removed their dress jackets. Everyone goofed off and had fun.

Thanks to Dean's doing on Earth, Lisa and Ben Braeden were having breakfast with Lisa's attentive new boyfriend, which both of them liked. Thanks to Sam's influence, Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen were snuggling on the couch watching a movie. Sheriff Jody Mills was at the park with her healthy son and husband. Frank Devereaux was safe, as well as Kevin Tran and Pamela Barnes. All the other people the brothers had saved or failed to save weren't in danger at this point; and all the monsters were as the humans, frozen in time indefinitely.

Sam, Dean and Cas began to slam dance; eventually John and Bobby joined in. Soon John and Bobby locked arms and began to dance the Dosey Doe. All of them were laughing and enjoying themselves and singing along to the music. Eventually Cas indicated that it was time to leave, to go on another magnificent adventure somewhere out in the depths of space. Each of the men took their mate by the hand and nodded to Cas that they were ready. A comet passed by the imaginary camera in space, in front of the stage. Once the comet was gone, everyone from the stage had disappeared. As the song ended, the stage faded from view.


End file.
